No More I Love You's
by wereleopard
Summary: Huge spoiler story. It's based after the mid-season finale. If you haven't seen it and don't want to be spoiled don't read it. That is also why there is no summary I couldn't think of something that wouldn't give it away. Those who have seen it, well you know what's going on lol.
1. Chapter 1

Title: No More I Love You's

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Olicity

Spoilers: All of Arrow

Summary: Huge spoiler story. It's based after the mid-season finale. If you haven't seen it and don't want to be spoiled don't read it. That is also why there is no summary I couldn't think of something that wouldn't give it away. Those who have seen it, well you know what's going on lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Arrow. I am not making anything from this. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

.Chapter One

Felicity couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. He'd promised her that he would come back.

'LIAR!' She screamed.

Diggle rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her. 'Felicity?'

'He promised that he'd come back.' Felicity started to sob in his arms. This hurt so much more than it had when she thought Cooper had died.

'I'm sorry he couldn't keep that promise.' Dig was very sorry. He'd wished that he had insisted that he went with Oliver, or that he could have persuaded the other man to stay. Most of all he was sorry that his two closest friends never got together. Now all Felicity had was the what if's. Any relationship she might have in the distant future would all be doomed. There hadn't been any closure on them. She would never know if they would've worked out or not. Diggle had no doubt that they would have worked out, but that didn't matter now. All Felicity knew was that the love of her life was dead.

'I never told him.' Her voice was hoarse. 'I never told him that I loved him, not even when he said it to me. Now I won't ever get the chance to.'

'He knew Felicity never doubt that, he definitely knew.'

Roy watched as the people he considered family held each other. The two of them had known Oliver longer than he had. Felicity was also the woman who he loved, and she felt exactly the same way. His mind drifted to Thea. He'd found it difficult to work with her at the moment and not give anything away. They only found out a day ago. She believed a man who'd had her father killed, who murdered 503 people. A man she believed in over her brother.

Thea could see that there was something wrong with him. He could barely stay in the same room with her. That was challenging because he worked for her, and they had to interact a lot. As of yet, they hadn't told her about Oliver. They had to figure out what to say without giving everything away. Diggle had finally come up with a plan. They realised that they had to tell her soon, very soon.

Roy moved forward quickly until he stood with them. He placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder as he tried to comfort her. This was the second time he had done this. The first had been the murder of Sara, which had caused all of this. There was only one man to blame. She suddenly reached out and wrapped her arm around Roy's waist and pulled him into now a team hug.

Team arrow held each other as they mourned someone they all cared for. They also gave each other strength to be able to carry on, and that they would always have someone to lean on in their time of need.

'We'd better tell Thea soon. I can barely be in the same room as her. I know it's not her fault, but I do blame her for believing in Merlyn. If she hadn't gone with him, this wouldn't have happened.' Roy knew that it could have happened, but he couldn't stop the anger that he felt towards the woman he loved. Thea had hated that they kept secrets from her, and now she was doing the same thing.

'I guess so.' Felicity mumbled. How was Thea going to be able to deal with this? She had already lost her brother once before. What if she found out that indirectly she was the cause of it?

Diggle decided to take charge, and get the ball rolling. 'Roy, can you go and speak to Laurel. She in turn can tell her father. It with give us a little leeway before he or anybody else figures out that Oliver was the arrow. I'll dress up as him and go on patrol with Roy so it gives us a little extra time. 'I'll go up and tell Thea. Felicity will you be okay here alone for a bit?'

'I'll be fine; you're only going to be upstairs.' She gave both men a small sad simile. They both nodded to her and then left The Foundry.

That smile faded as soon as they were out of sight. She marched over to her computer and started to search for the man who caused all of this pain.

Malcolm Merlyn.

XXXXX

Diggle walked into Verdant and looked around. He couldn't see Thea anywhere. He walked over to one of the bar staff. 'Is Thea around?'

'She's not here at the moment. She said she'll be back later.' Marcus explained.

'Thanks, I'll come back later.' Diggle had hoped that she would've been here. He wanted to get telling her out of the way. He didn't want her to find out from someone else. Diggle headed back towards the alleyway and the other entrance to the lair. He walked in and straight away noticed that he couldn't see Felicity. 'Felicity?' He called out, but there was no answer. That was when he saw the image on the screen. 'Fuck.' Diggle muttered he grabbed his cell quickly and called Roy.' 'It's Diggle you have to get back here.' He paused as he listened to the other man. 'Felicity's not here and there's an image of Merlyn on her computer screen.' Diggle waited again. 'I think she's found him. She hasn't left any clues so we can follow her. We'll just have to wait until Felicity contacts us. That's why I need you here ready in case something happens. If Merlyn does anything to hurt her, I will kill him.'

XXXXX

Roy paled as he listened to Diggle. He couldn't believe that Felicity had vanished to go after Malcolm, actually he could. They should have realised it would be something she would do. If only they had kept her in their sights.

'What is it?' Laurel asked still reeling from the news of Oliver's death.

'Nothing, I have to go.' Roy rushed out of the door not giving her answer.

Laurel actually hoped that nothing else had happened. There was only so much they could all deal with.

XXXXX

Malcolm looked up as his door was flung open and in walked a blonde headed woman. 'Felicity Smoak isn't it?'

'It's all your fault.' Felicity shouted at him. She was so angry and it was tearing her up inside. She needed to do something to release it. If she didn't it felt as if it were going to destroy her.

'What exactly is my fault? You'll have to be a little more precise than that.' He smirked at her.

'Oliver's dead because of you. If you hadn't brainwashed Thea into murdering, Sara none of this would've happened. There wouldn't be anything you could've used to blackmail Oliver into fighting. Just because you wanted him to kill Ra's al Ghul for you, so it would make your life easier.' Felicity watched him as he continued to smirk. 'You really don't care about anyone do you? Tommy hated you, and you've used Thea. I bet you would throw her to the wolves if it served your purpose.'

'So Oliver's dead, I thought he might have won with his sister's life being on the line.' Malcolm shrugged his shoulders.

'You bastard.' Felicity shouted as she went for him.

He grabbed hold of her arms and threw her into a wall. She slid to the ground in pain. They both turned as someone came into the room. A pale face came into view. It was obvious their argument had been heard.

It had been heard by Thea.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Nyssa watched as her father and Oliver fought. There was something wrong about this whole situation. She knew that Sara had been happier once she realised that she couldn't go back. Life had taught her to be a certain way, an assassin. The other huge problem was Oliver; he wouldn't have killed his ex-girlfriend. She remembered his face when Sara was dying after she took the poison. She had to make sure that he lived. If it was the last thing, she did Nyssa had to find out what actually happened. Whoever murdered Sara would pay for it.

She watched as Oliver finally lost the battle. Nyssa walked over and congratulated her father. Once he was surrounded by others Nyssa made her escape. She headed back down the mountain through secret passages. She knew exactly where Oliver would have landed. Her father did like to fight here a lot. It wouldn't be far from the Lazarus Pit. That was something she was thankful for. She still had to get him there quickly/

The assassin reached Oliver's body. She was the only one who had worked out that the pit could be used more than once. That was something her father still didn't know. This was something that she kept in case it was needed as a bargaining chip. Nyssa had checked he was barely breathing and grunted as she tried to move him. It wouldn't be long before he was dead. She tried once again to move him. Oliver really was solid muscle.

'Do you need some help?' A male voice spoke from behind her.

Nyssa turned and smiled at him. Her hand already on her knife. 'Why do you want to help me?'

'Just like you I do not believe that Oliver killed Sara. I would like to find out who the real culprit is. I also want to make sure that the league gets its due.' Maseo looked down at Oliver. 'He's a good man.'

'I agree with you. You may help me.' She took his legs, while he took his arms and they slowly made their way into a cave towards the Lazarus Pit.

XXXXX

It took them a little while, but they finally managed to get Oliver to the hidden cave.

'A Lazarus Pit.' Maseo whispered he had heard about them, but had never seen one. He actually never knew anyone who had until now. 'You do realise what will happen to him when he comes back?'

'I do. I need to keep him unconscious until I get to Starling City. I then need to lock him up until the insanity leaves him.' Nyssa knew what the problems were, but she would do anything to find out who killed her lover and get her revenge.

'I will help as much as I can. I will not lie to your father if he asks me though.'

She turned and laughed at him. 'Do you think he doesn't already know that I am gone, and what I plan on doing?'

Maseo nodded, he knew that Ra's would know by now. 'I will help you get him into the water, and then I must leave. There will be others that will notice my absence.' He knew that Nyssa had a lot more freedom then he did. There were not many that would question the heir to the demon. The two of them then managed to slide Oliver into the pool of coloured liquid.

'Once he awakens I will use a drug that will confuse his mind. I will keep the insanity away for a little while. I have made arrangements for a ship; his belonging and passport have already been collected.'

'If I can I will be back to help you get him on the vessel.' Maseo nodded and then disappeared into the darkness.

Nyssa just sat there and waited then slowly a groan came from the pool. She reached out and managed to help him out of the pool. Once he collapsed next to her she grabbed a flask, and dosed him up. Not only would he have insanity, but also increased strength. Oliver was dangerous enough generally. There was no way to know what the insanity would bring out in him. He was a dangerous man with a lot of anger, pain and betrayal. She didn't want to have to kill him before she founded out what she needed.

XXXXX

Ra's al Ghul knew that his beloved daughter Nyssa was up to something. He would let her carry on while it benefited him and the league. He too had his doubts that Oliver Queen killed Sara Lance. He wanted to know so that he could make sure that there wasn't someone else coming for them. He did have a feeling that this will lead him back to Malcolm Merlyn. That traitor's fingerprints were all over this, but he couldn't, no he wouldn't do anything until he knew for sure, and that is where Nyssa came in. If Oliver Queen somehow managed to survive and if the real culprit is found then he would live.

XXXXX

'Thea don't listen to her. She's only trying to cause problems.'

Felicity stared at him. I have caused you problems. I don't care about you. I would've been more than happy to leave you alone. You are the one that caused this because of you selfish need to make sure you protected Oliver might be dead.' She sobbed.

'Oliver came to see me. He was acting strangely. He told me not to trust you.' Thea turned and looked at Malcolm. She didn't want to believe it, but the heartbreak on Felicity's face was real. Deep down, she knew it was true. Oliver had come to speak to her. She couldn't believe how she had reacted to the things that he had said. Then the rest of the conversation hit her. 'You brainwashed me and you used me to kill Sara?'

'Sara's dead?' Quentin Lance asked from the doorway.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thea turned and looked at Lance, she had killed his daughter. She collapsed to her knees and vomited. Oliver and Sara were killed because of her, it might have been indirectly, but they were still dead. If only she had left him after the train station. She had left Roy because of all the lies he had been telling her, and now look at what she had been doing.

Quentin charged at Malcolm and managed to slam him against the wall. 'You killed my daughter.' He growled.

'Technically, she killed her.' Malcolm looked over at his daughter.

'You bastard.' Thea spat at him.

Felicity slowly managed to get to her feet with the aid of the wall. Once she was standing, she swayed on her feet as the world around her span. She rubbed the back of her head with one hand as she tried to ease the pain. It didn't help that much. Felicity dropped her hand, and that was when she noticed how red it was. 'I'm bleeding.' She whispered as the world went black.

Quentin turned to look over at her; he managed to rush to her side before she hit the ground. 'Felicity?'

Thea crawled her way over. 'We need to get her seen to.' She muttered as she wiped the vomit from the sides of her mouth. 'Can you…' She looked up, and her father had vanished, and then her gaze found the Lances. 'I'm sorry about Sara, I didn't know.' Thea started to cry, the guilt eating away at her.

'I know you didn't. I heard everything; it was all Malcolm Merlyn. Don't blame yourself, please. Sara wouldn't have wanted that.' Quentin paused for a moment. 'I'm sorry about Oliver. It was bad enough when you lost him once, but losing him again.'

'I don't have anyone now.'

Felicity's eyes barely opened, as she whispered. 'You aren't alone you have me, and the others.' That was all she had managed before she succumbed to the darkness.

'I'll call an ambulance.'

Thea nodded at him. 'I'll call Roy and let him know what is going on.' She grabbed her cell and dialled his number.

XXXXX

'We need to get to the hospital.' Roy shouted over at Diggle.

'That was Thea, her and Captain Lance are taking Felicity there. They also both know about who killed Sara, and that Oliver is dead.'

'What the hell happened? Where was Merlyn in all of this?'

'I don't know; I'll guess we'll find out more when we get there.' Roy added as the two men ran out of the Arrow Cave. They both couldn't lose Felicity not so close to Sara and Oliver. Hadn't they all lost enough already.

XXXXX

Diggle and Roy came rushing into the hospital and immediately saw Thea.

'How is she?' Dig asked.

'Felicity's going to be fine; she has a concussion, and they plan on keeping her in overnight for observation.' Thea rubbed her eyes.

'How are you doing?' Roy asked.

'It feels as if I'm in the middle of a nightmare that I can't wake up from. If only I had done some many things differently, we all wouldn't be here. I'm sorry Roy; I left because you kept lying to me, and I did the same thing to you. I can't believe that I killed…..' Thea started to cry.

Quentin walked over and pulled her into his arms. 'It wasn't you, don't let this eat you up inside. There is only one person to blame, and that's Malcolm Merlyn, and he will pay for it, I can promise you that.'

Dig and Roy looked over at each other; they were glad that so far no one blamed Thea for the death of Sara. They weren't sure what had happened, but it seemed she found out about Sara, Oliver and what Merlyn had been up to all at the same time. All of that would be too much for anyone to deal with.

XXXXX

'You know that you cannot leave without my permission Nyssa?' Ra's walked over to his daughter.

'I know father, I was just about to come to see you. I have very little time if my plans are to come to fruition.'

'What exactly are your plans my daughter?'

'I wish to find out who killed Ta-er al-Sahfer; I do not believe Oliver Queen killed her. Her death must be avenged.'

'And taking Mr Queen back to Starling City will help you do that?'

'I believe he holds the key to this mystery.' Nyssa held her head high and stared at the man she most admired.

'Very well, you have my permission.' Ra's held his hands behind his back and bowed slightly. 'If you do not get answers soon, then I will have to take matters into my own hands.'

XXXXX

Nyssa couldn't believe how tired she was. It was a lot more difficult keeping Oliver Queen dosed up than she thought. She didn't want to give him too much or too little. The journey to Starling City had seemed like forever. Her heart still broke as she came to this city, the city where her love was murdered, and Sara would be avenged if it were the last thing she did. Her future dreams had been cut short because of this coward, and they would suffer for it. When the perpetrator had been found, they would not have an easy death.

XXXXX

They all stood around Felicity's hospital bed and waited. She slowly opened her eyes and winced at the group gathered around.

'Not a dream then?'

'No, it wasn't a dream.' Dig took hold of her hand. 'Never do that again, you know we would have gone with you.'

'I know, but I've never felt so much anger before, and it had nowhere to go. It was eating me up inside, and I didn't want to drag you guys into it. I had to do something.' Felicity turned to look at Thea. 'I'm sorry you had to find out this way, on both counts.'

'Thanks,' Thea smiled sadly. 'Merlyn has now cost me my whole family, and I've lost my brother twice. I just keep hoping that he will walk through the door. My head tells me he's gone, but my heart screams at me saying he survived once, who say he can't do it again.' Tears rolled down her face and Roy pulled her into a hug.

'Do we know where Merlyn is?' Quentin snarled.

'No, but I have a feeling he's not finished here in Starling City.' Thea mumbled against Roy's chest. 'I want him to pay for Sara, Oliver and for what he made me do.'

'He will.' Dig promised, and that was something he was going to keep. Merlyn wasn't going to get away with this. 'I'll stay here and keep an eye on our girl here for the night I want to make sure that Malcolm doesn't use her as a shield.' He watched as the other's said their goodbyes and left.

XXXXX

Oliver grinned as Nyssa headed out on a recon. She hadn't realised that his body had already adapted the dosage she'd been giving to him. There was only one thought on his mind. He quickly made his escape into the night.

XXXXX

Diggle frowned as he noticed a figure, a very familiar figure. It couldn't be, could it? There is no way he could come back from the dead twice, was there? As he turned a corner carefully, a figure came from behind him and stuck a needle in his neck. He struggled as much as he could, but it wasn't doing any good.

XXXXX

Oliver stood by Felicity's bed. He couldn't believe it when he found out she had been hurt. His eyes darkened in fury. She belonged to him, and no one was ever going to take her away he would make sure of that.

XXXXX

Felicity opened her eyes; she was still dreaming. It was a nice dream. A hand gripped her wrist hard, and another covered her mouth. He was here, but there was something wrong. Her heart pounded as fear rushed through her body.

'You will get dressed and come with me. If you try to let anyone, know anything you and they will be punished. You belong to me Felicity Smoak, and the sooner everyone realises, the better.' The only thought on his mind was claiming this woman. She had tormented him for far too long.

She nodded in agreement; this was not her Oliver. Whoever he was now terrified her.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

N/B Sorry for the short chapter, but due to really bad health last year I am behind on a lot. I am updating all my stories to let you know I haven't forgotten about you all.

XXXXX

A nurse walked down past some storage rooms and then she stopped. One of the doors was open. They should have all been closed. Slowly she walked towards it, her hand reached out. She knew that she should call for help first. The nurse pushed the door open fully.

'I need help here.' She yelled out as she rushed to the unconscious body on the floor.

XXXXX

Thea, Quentin and Roy slowly made their way back to Felicity's room. They couldn't rest until she was out of the hospital and in a place that they could have control over the security. The hospital had too many variables. Just as they made their way to the door, that was when they heard a nurse call out. They followed and ran to the sounds of the commotion.

'Diggle.' Roy whispered as soon as they saw who was lying there, but they were stopped by security.

'Do you know him?' The guard asked.

'Yes, he's a friend of ours. We've been here visiting a friend.' Roy's eyes widened, it couldn't be a coincidence. He could see the others had come to the same conclusion. They needed to get back to Felicity now. 'Felicity.'

'We're on it, you stay with Diggle.' Thea quickly replied and turned to walk away, Quentin on her heel.

As soon as they got to her room and opened the door there saw an empty bed.

Felicity Smoak was gone.

Why did someone want her so badly?

XXXXX

Nyssa came back to dose Oliver up, she stopped cold at the empty room. He had gone. She knew where he was going. There had been one name first on his lips. The assassin was going to have to make sure the computer expert was safe. If she was too late, then she would have to tell the others.

XXXXX

Diggle groans as he slowly comes around. As soon as his eyes open he can see something had happened. 'What's going on?'

Thea glanced over at the others. 'Felicity's missing.'

'Oliver….' He licked his dry lips.

'What about Oliver?' Roy hoped that he didn't have any serious head trauma.

'I saw him here in the hospital.' Diggle answered.

'Diggle, he's dead.' Thea added.

'I saw him he's the one that attacked me.'

XXXXX

A man smiled as he listened at the door, this would be of interest to a certain someone.

XXXXX

Malcolm smiled as he put down his cell. Oliver Queen could possibly still be alive, that was something he could work with. It was time to make plans, and maybe he could get his daughter back to his side once again. First things he needed to find out was how did Oliver get back here, and was he alone? Was his death faked for a reason? He didn't like these unanswered questions. It was time he started to look into things.

XXXXX

Nyssa looked up as Malcolm walked in. 'Do you want to die?' She growled.

'So you're the one that came here with Oliver? Why fake his death?' Malcolm asked.

She sighed not wanting to say anything, but they needed to find Oliver now. 'It wasn't faked, he did die.'

'He did?'

'Yes, I used the Lazarus Pit to bring him back.'

'You did what?' Malcolm shouted he couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Everyone was in danger now.

XXXXX

Felicity winced as she moved. Her head was killing her. She went to move her arm to rub her head, but she couldn't. She turned and tugged at her wrist. 'What the hell?' Where was she? Who had tied her to this bed? What was going on?

'It's good to see you awake.'

Felicity's eyes widened. 'Oliver?'

TBC


End file.
